Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to antibodies and fragments thereof especially humanized versions thereof having binding specificity to IL-6. The invention also pertains to methods of screening for diseases and disorders associated with IL-6, and methods of preventing or treating diseases or disorders associated with IL-6 by administering said antibodies or fragments thereof.
Description of Related Art
Interleukin-6 (hereinafter “IL-6”) (also known as interferon-β2; B-cell differentiation factor; B-cell stimulatory factor-2; hepatocyte stimulatory factor; hybridoma growth factor; and plasmacytoma growth factor) is a multifunctional cytokine involved in numerous biological processes such as the regulation of the acute inflammatory response, the modulation of specific immune responses including B- and T-cell differentiation, bone metabolism, thrombopoiesis, epidermal proliferation, menses, neuronal cell differentiation, neuroprotection, aging, cancer, and the inflammatory reaction occurring in Alzheimer's disease. See A. Papassotiropoulos, et al, Neurobiology of Aging, 22:863-871 (2001).
IL-6 is a member of a family of cytokines that promote cellular responses through a receptor complex consisting of at least one subunit of the signal-transducing glycoprotein gp130 and the IL-6 receptor (“IL-6R”)(also known as gp80). The IL-6R may also be present in a soluble form (“sIL-6R”). IL-6 binds to IL-6R, which then dimerizes the signal-transducing receptor gp130. See Jones, S A, J. Immunology, 175:3463-3468 (2005).
In humans, the gene encoding for IL-6 is organized in five exons and four introns, and maps to the short arm of chromosome 7 at 7p21. Translation of IL-6 RNA and post-translational processing result in the formation of a 21 to 28 kDa protein with 184 amino acids in its mature form. See A. Papassotiropoulos, et al, Neurobiology of Aging, 22:863-871 (2001).
As set forth in greater detail below, IL-6 is believed to play a role in the development of a multitude of diseases and disorders, including but not limited to fatigue, cachexia, autoimmune diseases, diseases of the skeletal system, cancer, heart disease, obesity, diabetes, asthma, alzheimer's disease and multiple sclerosis. Due to the perceived involvement of IL-6 in a wide range of diseases and disorders, there remains a need in the art for compositions and methods useful for preventing or treating diseases associated with IL-6, as well as methods of screening to identify patients having diseases or disorders associated with IL-6. Particularly preferred anti-IL-6 compositions are those having minimal or minimizing adverse reactions when administered to the patient. Compositions or methods that reduce or inhibit diseases or disorders associated with IL-6 are beneficial to the patient in need thereof.